<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Young by Libennly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620706">We Are Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly'>Libennly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thundermen™ Strike Again! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes Making!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that your bed sheet?" </p><p>Argo grinned as he stuck another pin into his side.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah it is. I'm making a sort of….personalised outfit for Rainier's party!"</p><p>Argo makes clothes, Fitzroy is confused and the Firbolg is delighted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg &amp; Argo Keene, Master Firbolg &amp; Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thundermen™ Strike Again! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>Argo barely glanced up at Fitzroy, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he pinned some sort of white fabric around his waist. The end of the cloth trailed across the floor, the corner trapped underneath his foot, and from where he was standing, looked extremely creased. Fitzroy froze. </p><p>"Is that your bedsheets?" </p><p>Argo grinned as he stuck another pin into his side.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah it is. I'm making a sort of….personalised outfit for Rainier's party!"</p><p>And, wow, okay. That didn't even help clear up anything. "W-why? You do have other clothes, why not wear them?" </p><p>Argo shook his head, his ponytail getting dangerously close to falling out. "This adds a more personal touch, y'know? Now, don't make that face!" </p><p>"It adds a touch that we all could've done without." </p><p>"Oh, don't say that. That's not what Bud thinks."</p><p>Fitzroy sighed loudly and obnoxiously. Argo sent him a half-hearted glare. "You have to be kidding me," the half-elf complained. "You looped him into this…this DIY disaster?"</p><p>Argo swore with, well, a sailors mouth as the fabric crumpled back around his hips when he let go. Picking up fistfuls of the bedsheets, he began wrapping them more firmly around his waist. </p><p>"Aye, he was all for it. A bit…overenthusiastic to be honest, but I appreciated it nonetheless."</p><p>Fitzroy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,<br/>
"Did you at least, like, wash the sheets or something?" </p><p>Argo's smile froze in place, a confused expression briefly flickering over his face. "C-Clean it? Why would I do that?" He laughed, a nervous laugh that caused a mixture of fear and disgust to pool in Fitzroy's stomach. </p><p>"Argo, you slept on them. Why wouldn't you clean them?" </p><p>Argo finally moved his hands away from his waist, seeming satisfied with the way the cloth lay semi-flat against his skin. He then bent over and began fixing up his long, cape-like, excess bed sheets."I didn't think about that, can't you just fix it with your magic or something?" </p><p>The bed creaked slightly under Fitzroy's weight as he slowly sat down. The cloak hung loosely from his arm and he wondered if there was any chance he could get out of this conversation and get changed before the party. </p><p>"I could do that," the barbarian began and Argo nodded happily. "But I could also blow your 'clothes' to shreds. There's a fifty-fifty there and I'm not sure you'd want to take that risk."</p><p>The genasi sighed, having been deterred from the idea by those odds. "I suppose not."</p><p>Fitzroy began to stand up, believing the situation to be over, when Argo's and the Firbolg's bedroom door slowly creaked open. In shuffled the missing occupant himself, his formidable figure just barely squeezing in through the somewhat small door frame. The Firbolg stopped, just in the way of Fitzroy's only exit, and grunted, as if the other two hadn't realised he was there. </p><p>"Oh, for God's sake," Fitzroy muttered, looking up at his henchperson. </p><p>"Looking good there, buddy!" came Argo's slightly muffled voice. </p><p>The normally matted hair of the Firbolg was now slightly less tangled, not by any hairbrush of any kind, but probably instead by fingers that the Firbolg raked through his hair. Instead of the leafy, camoflague-like robes the Firbolg was mostly seen in, he wore instead his own pair of bed-sheet clothes, his looking more like a toga than any regular party outfits. His hands lay loosely by his side, fists clenched in uncharacteristic excitement. Looking up, Fitzroy could see a broad grin stretched across the Firbolg's face, teeth yellow and slightly pointed. </p><p>"Look at it." He rumbled, his voice not even attempting to mask the huge smile behind it. His large hands gestured to the homemade clothes he wore. </p><p>"Yeah, er, great! Look, Firbolg, I really must get going but-" </p><p>"Guess who made it."</p><p>Fitzroy's patience began to thin. "I'm kinda in a rush right now, buddy, but I'll come back in a tick and-" </p><p>Argo sent him a glare. </p><p>"And I'll do it right now! Hmm," his voice shook slightly as he exaggeratedly scratched his chin. "Wow, I wonder who could've made your, er, lovely garment? Only someone with the finest-" </p><p>"You pretend, Fitzroy," the Firbolg interrupted, far too excited to share with them the creator of his clothes to entertain Fitzroy's rambling. "Argo made my clothes! Look at them!" He repeated. "Such fine crafts-man-ship I have never seen! Look!" </p><p>And he began a very elaborate turn, shuffling a few millimetres every second. The slight scuffing of bare feet against wooden floor became background noise as Fitzroy's attention was drawn to Gary, who had begun talking very loudly. </p><p>"You guys are going to Rainier's party, right?" He barely waited for Fitzroy's nod of confirmation before barrelling on. "Well, you better hurry. You're gonna be late, and not in the fashionable way either."</p><p>Fitzroy groaned and pushed past the Firbolg, only freezing at the door when he felt a soft fabric brush against his skin. Gathered in his arms, creased and, like, mega trendy, was his cloak. A quick glance at his own body told him that, yes, he had wasted all that time idly chatting with Argo and the Firbolg instead of actually getting dressed for the party, which, by the way, was the whole fucking point of him returning to their shared dorm. </p><p>"Fuck," he whispered, the word coming out slightly odd. Behind him, Gary winced. </p><p>"Jeez, kid," the gargoyle muttered. "You gotta work on the swearing thing, huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahshh second one in two days! I'm so proud of myself lmao.</p><p>As always, I appreciate comments a whole bunch! Feedback is great! ❤️</p><p>I do have a tumblr which is @libennly btw, I occasionally post original shiz!</p><p>Love y'all!! ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>